This invention relates to insect traps and, more particularly, to a simple, effective trap for attracting and killing flying insects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insect trap which employs light to attract insects to the trap for being killed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an insect trap which causes drowning and/or poisoning of insects thus attracted.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such an insect trap utilizing a tray or reservoir for fluid in which the insects are drowned or poisoned which is not only reliably secured to the trap but can be easily removed therefrom for cleaning, refilling, etc.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such an insect trap utilizing an absolute minimum of parts and components, and which is extremely simply, economically, and rapidly constructed and assembled.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an insect trap which can be supported from a variety of different structures and, as supported, can be oriented precisely and easily for proper disposition of the liquid reservoir or tray.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such an insect trap which provides shielding and protection of the reservoir and various components of the trap from the elements and particularly rain or snow, etc., as well as from leaves, dust, and so forth, being thus particularly intended for outdoor use, as around farms, livestock operations, and the like.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an insect trap which is extremely durable, reliable, and long-lasting in operation.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.